


Balsam & Lavender

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, ShowKi switch, Showki, Size Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: All he wants for Christmas, is Hyunwoo.





	Balsam & Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 30 December 2017.
> 
> [On the sixth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Six sexy switches]
> 
> **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving switches. Who needs top/bottom archetypes when you can have both!

Kihyun moves with a quiet leisure, careful to evenly place one foot in front of the other. His hands are clasped loose behind his back, and he gives a narrowed glare that only allows a fleeting moment of fixation on each of the young men standing before him. There have been fifteen so far, brought to him in groups of three, but no one has peaked his interest yet.

Reaching the end of the line, he sighs and waves his hand, sending them away.

Their footsteps fade, echoing down the long hallway outside of his room, until there is nothing but silence. Kihyun sits on the edge of his bed, staring at the door.

“Why does it seem like all the good ones are taken?” he whimpers.

His valet, Jinho, walks over to stand in front of him and motions for him to rise. Kihyun does so willingly, but looks with a sense of longing into the older mans eyes, a heavy pouted expression filling his face.

“Master Yoo,” Jinho says as he straightens Kihyun’s shoulders and slides the robe down over them. “As I’ve said before, your tastes have grown quite, _specific_. Unless you choose to either do as your mother suggests and marry another royal, or, lower your standards a bit, I’m afraid your search will remain irresolute.”

Kihyun purses his lips, shuttering at the thought of Jinho’s urges, and slips his arms out of the robe, stepping away from him. “Then have my men ride out further, beyond our borders,” he insists, turning on a heel and glaring at Jinho. “There has to be someone out there that can satisfy my needs. Find whoever that may be, and bring him to me.”

Jinho sighs, disregarding his own urge to remind his young master of the difficulties in satisfying his ever changing desires. He folds the robe in his arms and places it on the foot of the bed, then bows his head and leaves the room. “As you wish,” he says, closing the door behind him.

Kihyun listens as his footsteps are swallowed by silence like the others, and wipes away a single tear when it streams down his cheek.

~

Sleep does not come easy to Kihyun that night. The holiday season is in full swing; normally his favorite time of the year, but his head and heart are lost on the spirit, and his reckless desires are growing stronger with each day.

Early in the morning, just as the sun is beginning to peak behind the tree line, he makes his way down to the kitchen for a few moments of fleeting excitement with the house’s head chef, Minhyuk. But even the thrill of almost being caught by his mother isn’t enough to keep Kihyun interested for long, and he leaves Minhyuk with hair a mess and traces of cum at the corners of his mouth, begging the young Master to return the favor.

The day passes by painstakingly slow. Kihyun tries to distract himself with a long ride on his favorite horse, and yet another jaunt with Minhyuk in the afternoon. After dinner he slips away to his room, locking the door behind him, ignoring his mother’s reminder that she will be gone until the following evening when her shrill voice seeps through the seems. 

He has just started to drift off to sleep when a loud knock fills the large room with sound.

“Master Yoo,” Jinho calls out. “The tree has arrived. Your assistance is needed downstairs.”

Kihyun rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He is sure that this task does not require his attention, but the longer he lays there, the more his desires creep back into his thoughts. He forces himself out of bed and slips into his robe, disregarding the fact that he is bare chested with silken pajama pants hanging loosely from his hips, and proceeds downstairs.

“Jinho, I’m sure you’re more than capable of choosing the placement of the damned tree,” he says, reaching the bottom step and suddenly coming to a firm halt when his eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the foyer. He stands, slack jawed, eyes darting from the artful look on his valet’s face, to the broad shoulders of the young man standing next to him, holding the trunk of a large Balsam pine tree in his grasp as if it were light as a feather.

Kihyun swallows hard and pulls the robe around him, taking the final step and moving cautiously towards the two men.

“This is Hyunwoo,” Jinho says, sly smile etched across his face. “He’ll be setting up the tree this year.”

Hyunwoo bows his head and keeps it there until Kihyun walks over to him. “Sir. If you let me know where you’d like this, I’ll get started right away. Won’t take much time at all.”

Kihyun eyes Hyunwoo up and down, lavishing the stretch required of his neck when he stands mere inches from him, trying to look the taller man in the eyes. “Do you know who I am?” he asks, voice coming out a bit more excited than he had hoped.

Hyunwoo nods and adjusts the tree in his strong arms. “Yes, Master Yoo. I apologize for my tongue. It won’t happen again.”

Kihyun smiles, waving Jinho off and motioning towards the large window across the room. “You can set the tree up over there.”

“Yes, sir,” Hyunwoo says, dipping his head again.

Kihyun watches as Hyunwoo carries the tree over to the window with little effort and begins placing it properly. Excitement is buzzing along his spine, nostrils still full with the rich scent of pine and a man who has been working outside all day.

“You needn’t worry about your tongue, Hyunwoo. Not yet, anyway.”

“ _Master Yoo_.”

Kihyun giggles at Jinho’s scolding tone when the man comes up behind him and takes him firmly by the arm. “What?” he asks, blinking falsely innocent eyes up at his servant.

Jinho releases Kihyun’s arm and smooths out the fabric of his master’s robe. “I assume you’re pleased?”

“Where has he been all this time and why has he never been brought to me until now?”

Jinho smiles and steps in front of Kihyun, blocking his view. “He’s new to this area, apparently. Just arrived at the shipping yard this morning. I had a feeling you would approve the moment I saw him.”

Kihyun peers around Jinho like a child would innocently look past his father. “He’s delicious,” he whispers, licking his lips. “I must have him.”

“Sir, he’s only just arrived. Shouldn’t you give him time enough to at least do his job?”

Kihyun huffs and scowls up at Jinho. “Fine, but I’m going to oversee his every move. After all, we aren’t paying him to do sloppy work now, are we?”

“Should I have Minhyuk start the tea?”

Kihyun nods, fixating his stare upon Hyunwoo. “Yes, and then send him home. Also, the fireplace needs tending to, so make it quick.”

Jinho glances over his shoulder at the roaring fireplace in the living room still burning bright and full, and shakes his head in slight disbelief. “As you wish, Master Yoo.”

~

It isn’t long before Hyunwoo has the large pine tree up and steady in its stand. The thick needles on its branches fill out most of the view through the window, and its top nearly reaches the high ceiling.

Kihyun has set himself comfortably in one of the overstuffed armchairs, sipping carefully at his tea and making sure Jinho keeps the fire as hot as he can make it. Hyunwoo has removed his overcoat, but the remaining layers of thin cotton undershirts are drenched with sweat and sticking to his skin. Kihyun can see the way his muscles ripple like waves through the fabric, and how his neck glistens in the fire’s dancing light. Every part of him wants to ravage, and be ravaged by this man, and the longer he watches, the harder his own muscles tremble with nervous excitement.

“Master Yoo?” Hyunwoo says, turning away from the tree and startling Kihyun out of his devious gazes. “Would you mind if I stepped outside for a moment? Just to cool off, of course.” Beads of sweat run down the curves of Hyunwoo’s plump, flushed cheeks, and he wipes them away with his sleeve.

Kihyun stands and walks over to him, stepping careful so as to not show his anticipation. “If you’re hot, you could simply remove the shirt? I’m sure Jinho wouldn’t mind, since he’s _leaving_ anyway. Right, Jinho?”

The valet bows hesitantly and leaves the room.

Hyunwoo seems confused for a moment, but does as Kihyun suggests once Jinho is gone.

“Are you sure this is alright, sir? I’m just about finished. I’ll be fine for the remainder.”

Kihyun steps within inches of Hyunwoo, breathing him in deeply. He takes the wet undershirt from Hyunwoo’s grasp and tosses it aside, then glances at the tree for a moment.

“You’re finished,” he says, placing his hand on Hyunwoo’s sweat slicked chest and teasing his fingers along the firm curve of muscle.

Hyunwoo’s breath hitches but he does not step back. “Master Yoo,” he says, swallowing hard. “What else can I do for you then?”

The devilish smile returns to Kihyun’s face and he stares up into Hyunwoo’s nervous eyes. “You can let me have you,” he whispers, pushing up onto his tiptoes to kiss Hyunwoo’s clavicle.

A quick ripple of anxiety rushes through Hyunwoo’s body, but he softens his expression and peers down at Kihyun. Something other than the flames reflection is churning in his eyes; something that tells Kihyun he best be sure of what he is insisting.

Hyunwoo reaches up and slides his large hands under the fabric of Kihyun’s robe and across his shoulders until it falls to the floor. Kihyun shudders and pins his eyes shut, already growing weak to the man’s firm touch. Hyunwoo bends down and whispers in his ear, hot, sweet breath fanning out along Kihyun’s neck. “Give me a few moments, then come join me in front of the fireplace.”

Kihyun balls his fists in excitement and breathes in deeply, fighting the urge to turn around and watch Hyunwoo as he undresses and takes his place on the large bearskin rug in front of the roaring fire. He spins on a heel the moment he can no longer take the suspense, but instantly freezes when his gaze falls upon the site before him.

Hyunwoo is laying on his stomach, head propped up on his hands, looking back over his shoulder at the small man staring at him like he is the main course of the finest meal Kihyun could ever have. His tanned skin glistens in the firelight, muscles moving like water when he spread his legs just enough to entice Kihyun even more. The soft smile compliments the flush on his cheeks, and his eyes are dark and shadowed.

Kihyun walks over to him on legs ready to buckle. He can feel himself salivating and growing harder with each step he takes.

Next to the fireplace is a small pot of lavender oil, meant to fill the room with its rich scent as it is heated, but tonight it will be used for other things.

“It’s been a long day for you, yes?” Kihyun asks as he strips off his bottoms and kneels down next to Hyunwoo. “I could soothe your muscles of their ache with a bit of this if you’d like.” Careful, he dips his fingertips into the warm oil and spreads it over his hands.

Hyunwoo lets out a low hum and rests his head on his forearm, closing his eyes when Kihyun’s small hands smooth down the length of this back. “Is this commonplace for you, Master Yoo?” he asks, flexing his muscles with the way Kihyun pushes down along each line.

“I get what I want, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kihyun responds, coating his fingers again.

Hyunwoo opens his eyes just long enough to catch Kihyun’s glance. “You don’t have to be so gentle with me,” he purrs. “Do as you wish.”

Kihyun pushes the palm of his hand against the crest of Hyunwoo’s ass and slides his other between Hyunwoo’s cheeks. “I don’t intend to be gentle,” he hisses, inching two small fingers deep inside of his new conquest.

Hyunwoo bucks up a bit, holding back a groan. His hands clench at the soft fur beneath them, and he spreads his legs further apart, giving Kihyun a full view.

“Do you like that?” Kihyun asks, pushing in a third finger.

“Y-yes. Yes, Master Yoo.”

Kihyun feels as though his excitement is about to boil over. His desire to dominate someone that could easily crush him is seeping from every pore, and he pulls his fingers out of Hyunwoo and drags them down the older man’s thick thighs. He positions himself between Hyunwoo’s legs, bending down to bite and lick along Hyunwoo’s spine. Once he has left his marks, he spreads the man’s cheeks again, playing along the rim of his entrance until Hyunwoo is shaking under his touch.

“Wasn’t it my tongue you had spoken of?” Hyunwoo manages to choke out.

Kihyun giggles and bites down on the flesh of Hyunwoo’s buttock. “Oh, your tongue will be put to good use later. That, I can promise.” He reaches over to the pot of oil again and rises up higher on his knees, coating his cock with the warm liquid. As he lines himself up with Hyunwoo’s entrance, he takes a heavy breath in and closes his eyes, finally on the verge of his deepest desire. He lets the breath out and bucks his hips forward, sliding easily into Hyunwoo’s tight ass.

Hyunwoo flattens almost instantly, letting out a growl and biting down on his own skin. Kihyun stills once he reaches the hilt, forcing himself to control his quivering muscles. He slides his hands up along Hyunwoo’s spine until they reach the crest of his shoulders. Still slick with oil, he pushes his fingertips deep into the flesh and begins moving slowly in and out of Hyunwoo.

“You’re being so good for me,” he hums, digging his nails in deeper and snapping his hips forward. The angle of his body and short stretch of his arms over such a vast canvas are quickly causing him to lose strength, and he soon collapses down onto Hyunwoo’s back. He buries his face within Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades and bites down again, snarling against his skin and moaning into him. He wraps his arms under Hyunwoo’s and holds on, thrusting as hard and fast as he can, feeling as though the larger man could buck him off at any moment.

Hyunwoo moans into the rug, dizzy for anything Kihyun will give him as his tiny frame tries to engulf him. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be gentle,” he growls as he starts to lift his body, taking Kihyun along with him as he rises.

Kihyun laughs lowly and unhooks his arms, sliding back down Hyunwoo’s body until he is sitting up again and Hyunwoo is on hands and knees, just at the right height for Kihyun get the perfect angle. Kihyun grabs his hips and pushes deeply into him again, dragging himself out languidly over the sweetest spot inside of Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo’s arms shake but stay locked in position, taking every thrust that Kihyun delivers, and it isn’t long before both men are right at the edge of sanity. He orgasms with a loud moan when Kihyun runs blunt fingernails down his spine, and the smaller man begins to follow suit, stuttering his hips as he holds on with every ounce of strength he has left. Hyunwoo’s arms finally give way, buckling and collapsing in slow motion onto the fur rug.

Kihyun drops his head again, forehead resting heavily against Hyunwoo’s spine. Aftershocks from his orgasm continue to roll through him, jarring his muscles, eliciting high pitched giggles from him each time.

Hyunwoo eventually starts to laugh with him, letting his heartbeat slow and thoroughly enjoying the way Kihyun tries to stay attached to his sweat slicked backside like a monkey clinging to its mother.

When their highs have finally dwindled, Kihyun slides out of Hyunwoo and flops onto his side. Hyunwoo hums and rolls over to face him.

“Should I expect more of this before morning’s light?” he asks, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Kihyun grins and squints his eyes, remembering that it is Christmas Eve, and he’s been given the perfect gift already.

“Among other things,” he coos. “I’ll tell Jinho to have the staff come it late tomorrow. I want you under my Christmas tree when I wake.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen and a smile fills his face. “What Master Yoo wants, Master Yoo shall receive… But, shouldn’t we decorate the tree first?”

“In a bit,” Kihyun hums, running his hand along Hyunwoo’s half-hard cock. “For now, I think I’d like to take a ride.”


End file.
